


Своих не бросаем!

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Hogben Weasley, Retelling, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: немагическое!АУ, хогбены!АУСемья мутантов Уизли перебирается в Лондон, поближе к цивилизации, и поселяется в доме по соседству с Дурслями.





	Своих не бросаем!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Weasley 2015

Если бы не папуля, мы бы с Гарри точно не познакомились. Потому как это папуля настоял на окраине Лондона, мамуля-то была против — хотя не слишком, если по-честному, — а вот дедуля орал три дня, все вороны в округе передохли, и прекратил только когда Джин расплакалась. Она у нас редко плачет, но тут довели ее. Ну а когда Джин плачет, то все, конечно, пытаются ее успокоить, а уж как успокоили, то и все дело показалось пустяковым. Ну Лондон, ну и что ж с того. Зато папуля посмотрит, наконец, на современную цивилизацию.

Ничего в ней нет особенного, как по мне. И совсем не надо было лететь аж в Лондон. Но папулю, когда он упрется, и взрывом не сковырнуть. Хочу, говорит, посмотреть, убрали они головы с моста через Темзу или еще нет.

Ну мы и поехали.

В сам-то Лондон нашему брату сложно забраться — народу многовато, места для атомного котла не найти, а нам же энергии много нужно. Поэтому покрутились мы, покрутились, и нашли место на окраине. Дом купили — рядом с Гарриным. Какая-то тетка там жила с кошками. Ну, Джин и я с кошками-то договорились, они тетку и убедили дом нам оставить. А в обмен мы им передатчик починили. Занятно оказалось. Маленький он, что твоя блоха, никогда таких не видел. Новая, видать, разработка.

Вселились в дом, дедулю на чердак, Джин с котлом в подвал, а остальное мы с Фред-Джорджем немножко раздвинули, и как раз всем места хватило. Хороший дом оказался. Ну и стали на окружающую цивилизацию глазеть.

Мамуля-то Фред-Джорджу строго-настрого велела на глаза никому не показываться, он обиделся, конечно. Но смотреть-то она не запрещала, так что мы летали невидимыми и смотрели.

И как Гарька от братца своего двоюродного удирал и на крышу сарая залетел, видели во всех подробностях.

— А пацан-то из наших! — сказал Фред-Джордж. Ну и мы, ясное дело, папуле с мамулей все и выложили.

Мамуля-то сразу подхватилась с пирогом к соседям, к семье Гарькиной, посмотреть-познакомиться. Вернулась и говорит: один он там такой. Ну тут папуля и возмутился. Мол, да как же так — один из наших, да в чужой семье живет!

И возмущался так громко, что проснулся дедуля. Зашумел на чердаке. И как дал папе по голове: мысленно, конечно. Папа-то позеленел, а дедуля и говорит: «Олухи! Вы что задумали? Взять к себе чужого парня? Видано ли, от семьи забирать, пусть он тыщу раз наших кровей? Али вы не знаете, что в Америке этот Ксавье учинил, такого же хотите?»

Мы озадачились малость, потому что ни про какого Ксавье слыхом не слыхивали.

— Именно что, — веско сказал дедуля.

— Надо бы за ним понаблюдать, в самом деле, — сказал папуля. — Может, ему там хорошо?

Понаблюдать — это мы запросто.

Сквозь стены-то смотреть — это просто. Нужны только старые очки и проволочка.

Ну мы и посмотрели.

— В чулане его держат! — возмутилась мамуля, когда мы с Фред-Джорджем рассказали, что высмотрели. — Да не потерплю я такого!

Мамуля у нас и так красивая, а может быть совсем «Ух!». Там дело в каких-то штуках в воздухе, вроде запаха, который не пахнет ничем. На нас-то оно не действует, но на тетку и дядю Гарриных подействовало что надо. Отпустили его к нам на выходные, а сами куда-то там собрались поехать. Неважно куда.

Я к ним подошел в субботу, представился, и тетя и дядя Гарри укатили, даже с ним не попрощавшись.

— Вежливые они у тебя, — сказал я.

Он вздохнул только.

— Э, да ты не боись! Теперь все изменится.

— Да никуда оно не изменится, — буркнул Гарри. — Это хорошо, что вы меня позвали, только…

Тут мы как раз в дом и вошли, и Гарри в дверях застыл.

— Это Фред-Джордж, — представил я. Мамуля мне голову оторвет, если узнает, что я совсем о хороших манерах забыл.

— У него… две головы?

— У меня два меня! — Фред-Джордж заржал. — Ты не шугайся, тебе тут понравится!

Тут из кухни вылетела мамуля, Гарри обняла и потащила к столу.

— Ты ведь голодный совсем? Ну конечно, да я и так вижу…

— Кальция мало, — важно сказал я.

— Рон, ты бы делом занялся, вот — картошку почисти!

Ну я почистил, конечно, чего ж не почистить. Только чтобы веселее было, она сама себя чистила, из шкуры выворачивалась. Но дважды не получилось шкурку одной лентой снять, и все из-за глазков. Плохая тут картошка, не чета ирландской.

Гарри сидел на стуле с чаем и смотрел то на меня и картохи мои, то на мамулю. Ну, на мамулю интересно смотреть, когда она готовит, это точно.

— У нее правда… шесть рук? — спросил Гарри шепотом.

— Конечно же, правда, Гарри, дорогой, — рассмеялась мамуля. — Да ты не стесняйся. Тут все свои.

— …Свои?

— Ну, — сказал я, — ты такой же, как мы. И ты уже летать умеешь, это знаешь, как круто!

Гарри потряс головой.

— Да я не умею! Я просто…

— И ничего не просто, — сказал я. — Картошку вот раздевать легче, точно тебе говорю.

— А как? Как ты, вы, это делаете все? Как в сказках?..

— Это в каких?

— Про волшебников?

— Э, — сказал я, — не знаю, про что ты. Мы просто мы, и все.

— Неуч! — рявкнул дедуля в наших головах, у Гарри аж глаза на лоб полезли. — Слушай меня, родич! Никакой магии не бывает. А бывает только то, что вы тут называете физикой-химией, остолопы вы эдакие.

— Но… — Гарри поморгал и ткнул пальцем в последнюю мою картошку.

— Мы всего лишь дольше знакомы с этой… физхимией, — сказал дедуля. И выругался на чем-то древнем. Он терпеть не может о науке разговаривать. Говорит, она вся неправильная и неправильно неправильная, что бы это ни значило.

— Она мне в школе не дается, — повесил голову Гарри.

— Ну что ты, дорогой, — вмешалась мамуля и поставила перед ним большой пирог с почками. — Она у вас в школе глупая, вот и не дается. А мы тебе все по-умному объясним. И все будет хорошо.

Гарри начал было улыбаться, а потом опять помрачнел.

— Не надо так, миссис Уизли. Мне же возвращаться потом домой…

— Ну вот уж это совсем глупости, — возмутилась мамуля. — Вот еще удумал, возвращаться!

— Так меня же хватятся?

— С чего бы вдруг, — хмыкнул я. — Ты ж вернешься. Только это будешь не ты. Мы все продумали с Фред-Джорджем! Машинка простая получается. Всего-то и нужно, что ванну, проводочки и лом. И кучу песка.

— Я вернусь, но останусь здесь? — переспросил Гарри.

— Точно! Мы твою копию сделаем, тупую, ну как эти твои тебя видят, и никто ничего не заметит!

— Олухи, — вскричал у нас в головах дедуля, и Гарри вновь вздрогнул, — а вы подумали про «три закона», или же совсем забыли?

— Это какие? — Я почесал в затылке. И тут дедуля начал грязно ругаться, и ругался бы долго, если бы мамуля не отвлеклась от супа и не дала ему затрещину прям в речевой центр.

— Извини, Гарри, дорогой, — сказала она. — А вы с Фред-Джорджем, Рон, совсем стыд и страх потеряли. Позабыть о «трех законах»! Только потому, что о них позабыли, родина наша и сгинула!

— Ну мам, — сказал я, — ну ма-ам. Ну плохо у меня с историей.

— Каких-то двадцать тысяч лет — и уже «история». Никуда не годится современная молодежь, — пробурчал дедуля. — Чтоб без отца шагу не делали, олухи искусственного интеллекта!

Пришлось пообещать ничего без папули не предпринимать, конечно. Ну и когда папуля вернулся, то он нам объяснил доходчиво, во что мы чуть было не вляпались. Как-то даже не по себе стало.

Но потом-то мы, конечно, машинку смастерили, и все прошло в лучшем виде.

Так что Гарька теперь живет с нами.

Летает-то он пока низенько, не доверяет себе потому что, но картошку раздевает — будь здоров!


End file.
